


Am I The Best You’ve Ever Had?

by somepeoplearewild



Series: Death Of A Bachelor [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Age Difference, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Genderswap, Hetero Sex, Sex, but none of the untagged kinks are that intense, girl!Liam - Freeform, i don’t wanna ruin it, so I’m leaving them untagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 23:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somepeoplearewild/pseuds/somepeoplearewild
Summary: Just a little Zayn and Liam moment I wrote from their pov.(A one shot based off my other fic Death Of A Bachelor, so it won’t make as much sense if you read it as a stand alone, but it’ll work.)





	Am I The Best You’ve Ever Had?

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a bunch of side things I’ve written for DOB that don’t really fit into the chapters so I’m going to post them as one shots or drabbles.

“God, Liam, can you just do me a little favour?”

Liam pauses in her movement, cocking her head at the nervous crack in his voice. He has a funny voice. Sometimes it’s all low and grumbly but other times, such as now when she’s sitting on his dick, it gets kind of high pitched and scratchy.

“Could you like... slap me a little?”

“ _Slap_  you?” Liam repeats in astonishment, chocolate brown eyes like saucers. “Slap you where?”

“I dunno,” Zayn blushes, obviously a little uncomfortable, as he should be asking a sixteen year old girl to dominate him, but they’ve been going at it for about a month, and he’s comfortable enough with her now to reveal _certain things_  that he’s into. “Wherever you want— except my balls— but like just while we’re fucking don’t be afraid to, y’know.... hurt me a little.”

“Can I choke you?” Liam asks with an excited yet mischievous smile, suddenly delighted.

Zayn nods eagerly, a little taken by surprise by her sudden shift in attitude. “Yeah, I mean, go for it.”

Liam grins to herself, unknowingly looking a little like the devil, as she traces her hand up his torso and runs her fingers over his throat. She can feel his breath catch and the pulse of excitement that instantly makes him fully hard inside her again. Liam slowly lifts up then slides back down, still teasing her fingers around his throat. Her core muscles and quads are in excellent condition so she doesn’t need her hands to balance, leaving her the option to choke him and slap him at the same time if she wanted. She doesn’t know if he’d like that though, so she just sticks to gently wrapping her hand around his throat, pressing down ever so slightly. She waits for the exact moment he opens his mouth to say something sassy like ‘feel free to actually choke me’, waits until she sees that look in his eyes like he’s seconds from patronising her, _then_  she clamps her hand around his throat, momentarily cutting off his airflow.

His eyes go wide as he legit chokes. He knows sometimes Liam forgets her own strength, but that seemed really intentional.

It was definitely intentional as she speeds up on his dick, throwing her head back in a cackle, pressing a little more gently on his throat. She always seemed like such an angel until he got to know her.

Now, she’s still such a sweetheart, but every now and then she has these little flashes of boldness, like her inner demon is just clawing to be released. Before, she was always timid and shy, always with stars in her eyes not like the other girls looked at him like a celebrity but like she was seeing the man who put the moon in the sky. He’s always known she had a thing for him, but it just didn’t seem right to act on it when she was younger. At least sixteen is arguably more acceptable. At least it’s the age of consent in some places.

Not like he could’ve waited much longer with the way she’s changed from an awkward, tall-for-her-age preteen into an actual sports illustrated model. Her body is unreal. She has actual abs, like almost a six pack, and thighs like you wouldn’t believe. And there are these dark freckles sprinkled randomly all over her body, her stomach and back in particular, that get him all worked up for some reason. He never thought freckles were a _thing_  for him until he saw her in a bikini for the first time that summer. Everything about Liam screams goddess. She exists on a plane so far above everyone else and she doesn’t even realise it.

“Sorry,” she says a beat later, punctuating it with a particularly deep stroke. She still manages to sound sincere even after that impish laugh. Her light brown hair is in an impromptu ponytail, the little wisps of baby hair floating around her glowing face as she continues to fuck him without taking a break.

She swears to god she’d never ridden anyone before him, but the way she works him is better than some of the people Zayn’s been fucking since junior high.

Liam looks at the dreamy look on Zayn’s face as he stares at her, and she does really feel sort of bad about what’s she’s about to do, but he _did_ ask for it. Liam hesitates before pulling her hand up and slapping him across the face.

Instead of crying out in pain as she’d expected, his eyes just roll to the back of his head as he releases a guttural moan and pushes his hips up into hers. Liam takes that as a good sign and roughly pinches his nipples, something about him she’d figured out on her own.

“ _Ah, fuck_ ,” he whines breathlessly, and Liam thinks she’s caught on now. He doesn’t have a _slapping_  kink. He has a pain kink or something, which is fine. Liam thinks to herself that if he liked all that, he probably would like it if she pulled his hair. Liam carefully watches Zayn’s expression as she cards her fingers into his silky black hair before tightening her grip around the dark strands. She forces his head back down into the pillow, using her other hand to push down on his chest and keep him there. The new leverage allows her to fuck faster than before, genuinely enjoying the position herself.

“I’m gonna-“

Liam doesn’t wait for him to finish, pulling off of him and assuming her place on her hands and knees in front of him. He gets up right behind her and not even seconds later she hears him grunt loudly before warm splashes cover her back.

She’s not sure why he likes to do it there, but apparently he finds something about her back really sexy.

Liam’s not too upset she didn’t get to cum on his dick like last time because he’s had her in his room since school let out and she’s already had hers three times now.

“God, Liam,” he sighs happily as he gets off her to find something to clean her with, which ends up being his t shirt from earlier. “You’re, like, so amazing,” he praises as he wipes her down. She knows he just means sexually, but she can’t help the blush that spreads across her cheeks.

“Adorable too,” he jokes, pinching her cheek causing her face to redden even further. Liam’s like... kind of full on in love with him.

“Are you hungry?” he asks a second later, turning on the tv in his room.

“When am I not?” Liam tries to joke back casually, but her voice cracks awkwardly.

“I can reheat pasta or we can eat pb&j’s, or fruit. I can probably get away with stealing a box of V’s macaroni. Or popcorn. Or ice cream.” Zayn notices he’s rambling and cuts himself off. “Whatever you want.”

Liam really wants to say all of it because she’s sick of her athletic diet and also Harry’s rabbit food. “Did you say ice cream?”

Zayn nods and starts listing the flavours and toppings they have, insisting that he bring it back upstairs to her and let her eat in bed, like a fucking _princess_. Liam could take him all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?


End file.
